


The Unnatural: Reborn Heroes (Book 1)

by Mystical_Flames



Series: The Unnatural [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Academy, Bloody, Cute, F/M, Funny bits, Happy, I'm so bad at tagging lol, M/M, Pets YAY!, Powers (OBVIOUSLY), Sad, dark pasts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Flames/pseuds/Mystical_Flames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is a part of the Legendary people and he has stayed hidden. He trapped Chaos in the River of Fire but he has escaped and wants to bring destruction upon the world like he did to other planets. Will the Students and the 4 be able to save Planet Earth before it perishes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unnatural: Reborn Heroes (Book 1)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the new version! Hope you like it!

Being an Unnatural is hard. It is hard for us to fit in with the humans. My name is Nico di Angelo and I am the most powerful Shadow Walker who is still walking on the grounds of Earth. I come from a planet called Scarlet. I was born in 1783. It is now 2016. So this evil being called Chaos wanted to lead the universe into absolute mayhem and destruction. So he demolished and devoured many countries. We managed to save as many as we could but many perished under the waves of destruction caused by that being. So we have been in hiding ever since Scarlet exploded. We fell into the deep abyss of the Pit of Doom but we rose. Sadly, my sister Bianca was killed in the explosion. My sister of Earth is still alive. It’s up to us to save Earth before it is devoured like the many lives of our kind and our planets. The explosion happened in 1803.When we got out of the Pit of Doom, our lives had been destroyed with the planet. So before we got out of the pit we were unconscious for 216 years. I was a Legendary Walker and was the Shadow Walker. Sean was the Legendary Water Walker. Bryce was the one with the ways of fire and Dean was the one with the ways of the wind and electricity. We inherited this from the gods of the Greek. So I hope you are paying attention because this is alot to take in.

I have my Shadow jacket and the Legendary Mask of Death lay out on my bed. I put them on and walk down stairs. “Come on guys lets go” I say. We walk with our hoods up as the cold wind brushes past our faces. “So we have to go to Half Blood what?” asks Dean.  
“Academy and I hate this as much as you do, believe me” I say. I grab hold of them and shadow travel us to the golden gates of the Academy. 

The gate has a symbol of a dragon breathing fire. We open them and walk through, keeping our heads down. We proceed to the Great Hall. Images flash through my head. Death. Destruction. Loss. All of these things mean something. We can’t stop what has happened but we can stop what is going to happen. I walk into the Great Hall with everyone staring at us. “So, we have to protect this?” asks Bryce.  
“Yeah!” says Dean.  
“Why couldn’t we been given another place to protect” says Sean in disgust.  
“I don’t understand why the humans need us, we’re dead to them” I say.

Suddenly, students begin pouring into the hall. We stay in a corner away from everyone so they don’t see our true identities. “WELCOME TO ANOTHER YEAR AT THE ACADEMY!” booms a voice. “Now, the new students will be sorted into different people who have different powers. As usual, the Ablazed Forest is forbidden. Only teachers and skilled students who have mastered their powers can go in but I fear even them might return injured. So if you wish to die in the most horrible way, well, just don’t go in. The new students will be shown to their rooms by the higher students but if they wish to go by themselves they may do so. The Ceremony of Choosing will commence in a week. Now scatter and let your mind explore!” he says raising his hands making fire explode. ‘Ooohhhs’ and ‘Ahhhs’ can be heard. 

We walk out, trying to avoid them. These years are going to be very weird. “Let’s go eat” I say. We take a step outside. The fresh fragrance of flowers and the outside fills my nose. I sigh. “Such a shame one day this world will be destroyed” I say laughing.  
Blossom trees are all around and beautiful flowers are in the green, fresh, soft grass. Students sit in the field, studying or reading under a blossom tree. A person with jet black hair and sea green eyes looks at me. My eyes meet his but I look away. I see the Pizza Hut and we go in there. My shoes squeak on the crystal clear, marble floor. The walls have red paint. The seats are black and they are quite soft. I sit down on the chair nearest to the window. The cars pass by roaring like lions. Dean sits next to me and Bryce and Sean sit across from us. “Would you like to order?” asks the waitress. She has blond hair and spectacular grey, stormy eyes. Sean orders the food. The waitress walks away with a look of confusion, probably because we are wearing masks. “So when do they find out about us?” asks Sean.   
“At the ceremony, all the students have to go so we will walk on stage and reveal our true selves because knowing them they will probably want to know out true identities” I say.   
“As easy as that?” asks Bryce.  
“Yep” says Dean.

“We have GOT to get pets” I say. “We had them on Scarlet and they assisted you in battle and they were really cute!”  
“Yeah!” says Dean.  
“OMG DID YOU SAY YOU WERE FROM!” says the waitress.  
We grab her and bring her into the kitchen. “You can’t tell anyone!” I say.  
“I won’t but we all thought you guys perished under the waves of fire in the Pit of Doom. When are you going to tell everyone?” she asks.  
“At the Ceremony when our names are called and we asked to be last so everyone else could be sorted” says Dean.

“My name is Annabeth” says the blond.  
“Your pizza!” she says. We go sit down and start to dig into the delicious meal. 

We exit the Pizza Hut waving goodbye to Annabeth. I shadow travel us back to the academy. I see students out in the field. The fire was lit and it shines in the dark. “It’s so beautiful” says Bryce. It flickers and sways side to side. I see students drink beer and other alcoholic drinks. The food is laid out on tables. People laugh by the campfire. Suddenly, 4 baby huskies run to us. The silver husky comes to me. “Snowy.....”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Well if you did click that kudos button and comment! See you guys later and have a nice day!
> 
> -Mystical Flames


End file.
